People may sometimes be at a location where they want food, but are not able to go to a restaurant or store. Accordingly, they may want to have food delivered to them. To meet this demand, a courier may obtain food prepared by a restaurant and deliver the food to a customer at a delivery location. For example, a service may enable customers to order food items, and may arrange for couriers to deliver the food items to the customers. However, conventional food deliveries can take a relatively long time between the time at which the customer places the order and the time at which the food is delivered to the customer.